Conflict Of The Heart
by Angelic Grace
Summary: This is a full story in one chapter. I'm to lazy to break it down. Will and Elizabeth never married! He now lives with a younger girl who he took in. WillxOC. I suck at summeries! My friends loved it and told me to post it on here tho.


Pirate's  
of  
the  
Caribbean  
Conflict's of the Heart  
  
A Fan fiction created by:  
Maryssa L. Promish  
  
Amy was sitting by the waters edge and from her spot she could see 3 figures coming toward her. She sighed and stood up irritated that someone had found her quite place on the beach. She bit her lip in debate of where to go now, she couldn't go back to the shop because Will may be there, and she couldn't go to the Harbor because it was to noisy so she decided that  
she would go to the caves and relax there.  
  
"Is something wrong Will? You seem preoccupied with something." Elizabeth asked her friend William Turner, he was a tall handsome man with shoulder length hair, "it's Amy" Elizabeth to looked concerned "is she alright?" Elizabeth asked quickly "Oh yes she's fine I think, but I wouldn't really know, I never see her" Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow "How can you never see her, she lives with you!" Will looked out at the water, "I know that but she comes in after I'm asleep and leaves before I wake up, I want to know what's wrong but first I have to figure out how to catch her." Will said smiling sadly 'what happened between us? We used to be inseparable' he thought "How much further till we reach them bloody cave's will I wanna rest" Jack whined "We are almost there, you should see them the are absolutely beautiful" Will said smiling again.  
  
Amy plopped down on a blanket that was in the cave and laid back closing her eye's 'Will, why can't you love me?? I know we are friends but we could be so much more, if Commodore Norrington has married Elizabeth then why don't you look at me the way you look at her?? Damn it! I am sick of this, I wish I could..." her thoughts were interrupted by someone caressing her cheek and she opened her eye's to see Jack Sparrow, "hey you alright?? You had me worried" he said his hand resting on her cheek. "I'm fine thanks. Wait, if you're here.... Where are Will and Elizabeth?? He mustn't see." Amy sat up quickly and looked around for the older pair. "Relax luv, they are still on the beach, why are you avoiding him?" Jack asked softly, his hand had found the back of her head and was losing itself in her hair Amy looked at jack "Jack, why is it that you never keep your hands off of me? Every time we are near each other you are touching me." She inquired gently his hand pulled away "I'm sorry I... uuhhh.... didn't know it bothered ya so much" Amy shook her head and said "Jack it doesn't bother me at all, I was curious that's all." Amy said then she saw Will and Elizabeth enter the cave and she gasped Jack looked around and saw them two "Amy! How are you? It's been ages since I saw you." Elizabeth said Will looked at her in a way that made her feel sick "I uuhhh have to be going now. Nice seeing you again" Amy said quickly as she stood up and rushed out of the cave. Will moved as if to follow her but was stopped by Jack "No mate, she don't want to be seein you right now I'll talk to her" Will looked confused as Jack walked away from him "Will, I must be getting home soon I promised James I would be home when he got of work to discuss some arrangements for a trip we are taking." Elizabeth said she to wondered what that little scene was about. Will nodded and him and Elizabeth walked back out of the cave silently and they began the trip back into town.  
  
"I hate living with him, I'm 17 now he's 21 yet I no-where to go. I just need a little time alone to get my head together you know" Amy said not turning to face Jack who she knew was behind her. Jack bit his lip "Come with me, you can come with me and me crew to Tortuga and then come back" Amy spun around to face Jack "Could I do that? Would you really let me go with you?" he smiled and nodded and she pounced on him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Jack smile grew bigger and her wrapped his arms around her gently and he said "Let's go right now, without a word, we can sneak off just us, and my crew" Amy pulled away and smiled "that sound's great the sooner the better!" With that they ran toward harbor and onto the Black Pearl.  
  
Will sat in his shop waiting for Amy to come home he was worried about her, she had been so odd at the cave and well he was just worried. He sat there in silent thought about the young girl he remembered when he found her even though it was 5 years ago.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Will was talking to Jack when he was bumped into "Oh gosh, are you alright?" he said turning to she a young girl sprawled on the ground he helped her up and said "A young girl such as yourself should be inside at late hour such as this, where do you live?" the girl said "I do not have a home sir, I am not suppose to even be here, I should be in Spain with my father but somehow I ended up on the wrong ship and I'm here" Will looked at Jack whose eye's were traveling the girls body and will elbowed him in the ribs "Well if you would like you may stay with me, I have a spare room above the shop you may have until we find you a way home. I am William Turner and this is Captain Jack Sparrow." The girl gasped and said "The two hero's who saved the governors daughter? Wow, I've read all about that adventure it was amazing and Jack Sparrow he's the most dangerous pirate in the world!" She said awe struck Jack smiled and Will asked, "What's your name?" the girl grinned and said "I'm Amy Allen."  
  
End Flash Back  
  
They had become so close and now she was never around. He sighed and went upstairs and walked toward his room, he wanted to wait for Amy but he was to tired he stopped at her room and peeked in and thought 'Please let me know what's wrong' then he went to his own room.  
  
Amy and Jack were having a blast on the ship, it was amazing out on the sea Amy and Jack had gotten so much closer over the last few day's and it helped her not think about Will and it felt good to be free of him. On the 5th night after leaving the Tortuga Port Amy was sitting on the deck looking out on the massive ocean when someone draped a blanket over her shoulders and arms stayed around her neck "Jack??" she said tensing up a little "Aye, we will be in Port Royal, are you ready to face him?" Jack asked resting his chin her shoulder "I don't know, I am a little nervous, he's going to go berserk when he finds out where I have been for the last 3 weeks I'm a little worried about what he'll do to you when he finds out that you took me without telling him" Amy said still staring at the water, "don't worry luv I'll be fine, remember—" "Your Captain Jack Sparrow, I know" Amy finished his sentence. He smiled at how well she knew him now. "Come on let's get to sleep" he said walking away from her breathing deeply. He needed to get himself under control before he let slip how he felt about her.  
  
It was about noon the next day when they reached Port Royal and Amy started to feel very iffy about going anywhere near the blacksmith shop let alone Will, "Amy luv let's go, I won't let anything happen if it gets to be to much we can come back to me ship and rest" Jack said reassuringly taking her hand and pulling her toward town when they reached the blacksmith shop Amy stared to shake like made "It's alright luv, I swear on pain of death I won't let anything happen to ya" Jack opened the door and pushed Amy in gently and Will looked up from his reading and jumped up when he saw Amy "Oh my god, where have you been I was scared I had lost you." Will said not letting go of her "Jack took me to Tortuga and well I have lot's to do I was just checking in with you. Bye!!" Amy pulled away and turned to leave the shop but was met with Jack "sorry lass but you have to face him" Jack said coolly "Amy what has been going on, before you left you never were around but I don't know where you were, but I don't understand what made you act like that, avoiding me, running from me, and going off without a word" Will said. "You know what, I want to tell you I really do but what I have to say is what you want to hear from Elizabeth and I refuse to set myself up for misery I won't!" Amy said tears forming in her eye's "I can't do that Will, I have never taken a risk without knowing that if I don't make it you'll catch me, so what I do when you are the risk?" Amy said tear's running down her cheeks Will looked at the ground then back at her "Amy, I will never be a risk, you can always trust me" Amy looked into his eye's and saw that he didn't understand what she was getting at "Will I can't bare being around you anymore, because I'm your friend and I want more then that" Will looked into her eye's looking for sign's of a joke but there were none "I stopped being your little sister because I couldn't bare loving you the way I did" she said Will just kept staring at the floor "Amy I don't know what to say I have never thought of you like that you were my like my sister for so long" Will said softly. Jack mean while looked like someone had just blown up The Pearl. Amy was starting to feel a little light headed and dizzy by now, all this stress was starting to get to her. She went to lean on a chair but when she took one step she lost her balance and fell to the ground and fell into darkness.  
  
Jack rushed forward and dropped to his knee's taking her pulse and making sure that she was still alive he went to brush away her bangs and stopped dead, her forehead was burning hot "Will she's ill help me get her into bed" Will complied quickly helping Jack with the girls limp body. Jack placed her gently onto the bed "get a bowl of cold water and a cloth, now" jack snapped at Will, again Will did as told. He handed the materials to Jack and they both knelt beside the bed and Jack dabbed her fore head and Will held her hand firmly like if he let go his world would end. Jack glared at Will as he took care of Amy he didn't think he deserved her love the way he acted about her ' Your like my sister, please if a girl like her just confessed her love I would have shut up and kissed her when I had the chance' Jack thought bitterly, why did Will get the girl he wanted?? It absolutely was not fare at all for 5 years Jack had desired her and now he felt like he was lower then dirt to her. "She should be fine but we need to keep an eye on her if the fever goes up anymore then we will need a doctor but for now I think she is just stressed beyond believe" Jack said sitting back on the floor Will nodded and kissed her hand gently and Jack involuntarily growled at him and Will looked up "Jack? What is it?" he asked "Look mate this here girl is very fragile and I won't let you hurt her, you said it yourself, you never thought about her like that so why not hand her over to someone who has wanted her that way" Jack said "What?" Will asked "I love her! I have done everything to show her, and make her fall for me but you've got devils luck mate, because she's still after ya." Jack said coldly Will looked confused and hurt "I'm sorry Jack" came a moan from Amy who had herd everything Jack just said and Jack went pale "hush now, you need your rest we will all talk it out later okay? Go back to sleep we'll be right here for you" Will said because Jack seemed to be to embarrassed to move at all.  
  
It took several day's of nursing to get Amy's fever down, Will had Elizabeth come and help because him and Jack were so mixed up with what they were feeling and neither of them wanted to see her, they were both feeling so embarrassed and confused and they didn't know what to do. Amy was sitting in bed reading a book about A girl who was forced away from everyone she ever loved. Some-one knocked on the door and she looked up and saw Jack and Will both standing there "Hey." She said softly not looking at them but looking at the wall instead she had been thinking about them a lot lately, she loved Will and Jack loved her and she had no idea of what to do about it "Amy, can we talk?" Will asked gently "Sure what else can go wrong?" Amy replied in a flat tone both Will and Jack came in and they both took a seat on either side of her she kept her eye's fixed on the wall not wanting to see them "I'm sorry Will, I have put you in an awful position, and Jack, I'm sorry to you too, I am blind to not see the way you cared for me. I am leaving. I think it is best if I went on my own so that neither of you have to suffer because of my stupidity" Jack and Will stared at her "No your not, you are not going anywhere. We both love you very much and I will not lose you because you are to afraid to face your own feelings" Will said "I don't deserve your love, Will do you not see? I know you love me but not the way I love you I'm sure of it, you love Elizabeth." she said still staring at the wall "Can someone not love two?" Jack asked Macy shook her head "No I didn't say that, I said that he didn't love me." Will's head started to buzz with all these feelings he was having "Amy I don't understand any of this, You said you loved me and yet you are so sure that I don't love you" Amy looked at Will "Fine tell me how you do feel, I don't care if you tell me that your sickened by me I want the truth" Will looked into her eyes and slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips and Jack looked away as his heart shattered 'I should be happy that she has what she wants' Amy pushed Will back and he looked confused "Will, I don't think you should do that in front of Jack" Amy said firmly but her eyes were shining in glory, she was finally going to get her man!! "No luv, it's alright I'm happy for ya, but do promise me that I will be at the wedding," Jack smiled and the blush on Amy's face "Jack I love you so much but not the way I love Will, you are my best friend in the world, and I'm sorry if I hurt you" Jack shook his head "Eh, I'll live as long as we I get take Will's place as big brother. And I get a hug" Amy laughed at the little growl that came from Will "Oh of course" she said throwing her arms around his neck. Will smiled and grabbed a pillow and hit Amy with it "HEY! WILL NO FAIR" Amy squealed because Jack was still hugging her "Come on Jack lets get her" Will said and Jack pushed her down on the bed and held her arms down while Will tickled her "WILL STOP, JACK LET GO THIS IS'NT FAIR" she said between her hysterical laughter. Jack laughed at her and shook his head "No thanks I like seeing you squirm like this" Amy started to struggle while still laughing like a man woman. Will finally stopped and said "Come on, let's go get some rum." Jack said that he thought that was a brilliant idea but Amy looked at the floor "Um Will, I'm only 17 I'm not aloud into bar's." Will felt like a fool for forgetting that "Not a problem, I got plenty of rum on me ship and we can drink there." Jack offered and Amy perked up "Then what are we waiting for let's go!"  
  
"Okay let's play a little game called 'Drink tells all' we will take turns saying things that we have never done and if someone has done it they have to drink some of their Rum, so using what you know you try to get the other players drunk." Jack said, this way him and Will could watch how much Rum Amy drank. Amy nodded a little worried that she was going to be getting very drunk very fast, because she had a fair bit of stuff that no one knew that she had done. "I have never kissed a man that I didn't know very well" Jack said starting the game and to his shock Amy took a big swig of Rum "I kissed Martian Jones right when we met." Amy admitted "I have never been seen without pant's by a guy" Will said and Amy drank again "I was at Elizabeth's house and I was changing into a dress the Elizabeth gave me and her butler walked in, I have never uuummmmm, been in jail" Jack took a long swig of Rum "Commodore had me in jail for a brief time before Will broke me out, I have never have been seen without a shirt by a man I didn't know" Jack said and Amy drank more rum "That is complicated, I was at the harbor and I lost a bet and I flashed the guy" Amy blush a little and hiccupped 'Damn I'm going to end up wasted before dear Will even takes a single sip.' And she was right the game continued like that, she continually shocked them with her badness and Neither Will or Jack were a fried as she was "Guy's you can keep playing, I'm going home" she stood up and walked out of the cabin swaying a little as she did "I never knew she was so wild." Will said drinking his rum since it was only him and Jack now they didn't bother with the little game "Yeah I know what you mean I always thought of her as the type to be shy and sweet" Jack said leaning back in his chair.  
  
Amy stumbled off The Pearl and onto the dock "Hello there missy." She looked around and saw two well dressed men standing there "Hello gentle men" she said "Miss can you help us, see we aren't from around here and we were wondering if you could give us some information on Port Royal" she nodded and walked over to them "Certainly, what would you like to know?" she asked politely and one of the men grabbed her arm and covered her mouth before she could react because she was feeling sluggish from the rum they dragged her aboard their ship and locked her in a cabin and went away.  
  
Will walked home humming happily he wanted to go into Amy's room and caress her cheek and watch her sleep. But when he went upstairs he found her bed empty he rush to his room hoping that she was sleeping in his bed but it too was empty "God no" Will thought as he rushed back out of the shop looking for his girlfriend 'Why the hell did I let her leave while she was drunk' Will thought while mentally slapping himself for his idiocy. He walked all over the place calling her name but he couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"Look she's asleep, that will make it so much easier" a man said looking at Amy her was sprawled on the floor at his feet "right but once we start she's sure to wake you know, it will hurt her" the other said chuckling. Both men tied her hands and together and gaged her. "alright you go first". Jack was sitting on the side railing of his ship when Will came running aboard "She's missing, I can't find her anywhere, and she's not in the shop or anywhere in town for that matter" Jack looked up and closed him eye's thinking about what he had herd some men talking about on the dock "She's a cute one, and young we put her on the ship until we get back, she's lucky though she seems a little out of it" Jack hoped to god that it wasn't her and that Amy was just wondering around town. "Come on, she may be on one of these ship's I herd some talk about a girl being lock on a ship awhile ago right after you left" Jack said hopping off the railing and running toward the dock "We will look on every single one until we find her" he said out loud and Will nodded and they begun to search .  
  
Once the men had their fun with Amy they dumped her onto the dock and set off so as not to get caught.  
  
"Thank you sir." Will said to the man who said that he had seen a girl talking to some men on his way to bed. "Jack look! That's her!" Will said seeing her sprawled on the dock they ran to her side and shook her shoulder trying to wake her "Amy come on, wake up get up. Amy damn it get up" Will said tears welling up in his eyes, he felt so bad "Get up please Amy please get up!" will said shaking her roughly and Jack had to pull him back "You shaken her isn't helping her. Come on let's get her home." Jack said softly and he picked her up off the ground. They walked in silence to the blacksmith shop and the place her in her bed and looked at her sadly "leave her be for now I think she'll live but just let her sleep, I'll come back in the morning to cheek up on her." Jack said walking out of the room "I mean it Will go to sleep" He called over his shoulder Will turned and went to his room and he laid in bed but sleep didn't come easily.  
  
When he woke up he went to Amy's room and saw her crouched in a corner her dress was stained red and she was sobbing "Amy?" he said stepping toward her but she shrieked for him to stay away from her "Amy??" he said again a little frightened she just told him to stay away from her but he ignored her and came forward slowly and his foot hit something other then the floor, he looked down and that's when he saw the dagger on the floor and the red blood on it he looked back at Amy and it clicked in his mind and he grabbed her up off the floor and put her on the bed and looked at her arms and saw several cuts on both. "What the hell?" he murmured to himself he looked around the room and saw and old shirt laying on the floor he picked it up and ripped it into stripes and started to wrap the cuts, I was very hard though because Amy fought with all he might to keep him away.  
  
Jack herd crying and cursing coming from upstairs and he rush up to see what was going on he gasped at what he saw, will trying to wrap Amy's arms and her fighting him like mad "what's going on?" he asked then he was the cuts and helped Will restrain her and once Jack had her pinned down she sobbed quietly still struggling a little bit "She cut herself with a dagger" Will said quietly to Jack, he couldn't believe it "Amy, luv, what happened? Why would you cut yourself?" Amy sobbed and said "I don't deserve to live, I'm filthy, the way they hurt me I deserve to die" and Jack stared at her and said "No luv, you don't you are the cleanest girl I know, you are honorable, and sweet and pretty, and what would me and Will do without you? We need you" he said softly as Will tied the last bandage "Jack's right, we love you very much and if we lost you, we would to be lost forever" He said "You wouldn't love me if you knew what they did to me, they raped me twice and it hurt and now I'm impure and I am going to burn in hell" at this Jack slapped her not to hard but hard enough to knock some sense into her "Look here, you did nothing wrong, they attacked you, and so help me if I ever hear you say anything like that again, I mean it you do not deserve any of this, so let's play a game called 'Forgetting' it's where you forget when your raped and remember that you and Will are in love with each other" he said for getting to want to kill Will.  
  
After that Amy became cold and distant, she stayed in her room and hardly ever ate she treated Will like she wished him dead witch hurt him a lot but he managed to live every time he saw her he said that he loved her and she just looked at him sadly and then walked away. One day he came into her room and saw her reading he walked over and say beside her "I love you." He said leaning in and trying to kiss her cheek but she pulled away. "Amy I am going to kiss you, and I want you to kiss me, I don't know why your all of a sudden resisting me like this I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you but you have to let me love you first" she pretended no to hear him "Amy, why won't you tell me that you love me?? I tell you that I love you at least a million tins a day so please say it and I will leave you alone for as long as I can" she looked down and said "I do love you Will, but after what happened I'm afraid to let anyone touch me not even Jack or you." Will under stood and got up "Amy," "yeah Will" she asked "I love you" he said she actually smiled a little and said "I love you too" Jack herd the whole thing from the hall then he stepped into the room "Hello, how are you Amy? Better I hope" Amy nodded and said "Yeah I do feel a little better" Jack started toward her but tripped and fell "Ouch, that—" he stopped when he saw a dagger hiding under the bed he stood up and asked "May I see your arm's Amy? I wanna see if they are healing ok" Amy tensed a little and then held out her arms "Amy your wounds don't see to be making and progress at all" Will observed and Jack looked at her sorrowfully and ducked down and pulled the dagger from under the bed "Amy, why are you still cutting yourself, although it was brilliant to only cut the original marks so that we didn't get suspicious" Jack admitted Amy started to cry and both Will and Jack felt helpless they both knew that she didn't like to be touched "I'm sorry but I couldn't stop myself" she sobbed into he knees "Leave me alone please" Will & Jack left but they checked up on her every few minutes. Once she was asleep they went downstairs and talked "I don't know what to do Jack? I love her and yet she still hurts herself." He said quietly, "Give her a little time lad she loves you, I herd it, but she needs time."  
  
For the next month Jack stayed with Will and Amy to help make sure that Amy recovered from the attack he slept in a chair beside Amy's bed and comforted her in her sleep when she had nightmares Will seemed very distressed about him not being the one to offer comfort to her, but she still refused to look him in the eye's. One day he came home after running an errand and went up to his room and found her there hugging his pillow tightly. He smiled and quietly crept up and hugged her tightly like she was hugging his pillow "Will! Why are you home so soon? Sorry that I was in your room" but he laughed and said "what do you mean? I like the fact that your laying in my bed it gave me a chance to hug you and do this..." he slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. She gasped against his lips and he deepened the kiss their tongue's danced together in passion. They broke apart panting for air "that was amazing!" she said breathlessly. "I can do a lot more" he said without thinking she immediately squirmed out of his grasp and he closed his eyes "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I would never— you know that" he said and to his relief she smiled "I need some air, I think, I'll see you in a bit, oh do you have a sword I can have?" she asked and Will gave her a dirty look and she said "It's not like that, I am going to the Pearl and I wanna do some training" she said and Will looked like he still didn't believe her "I swear Will me and Jack are going to train plus I don't do that stuff anymore." Will looked into her eyes and nodded. She expected he to go into the shop to pick one out but he went to his closet, "I made this for you awhile ago but I never had an opportunity to give it to you my love" he said bringing out a beautiful sword that had a white marble and silver hilt. He unsheathed it and Amy gasped the metallic blade was stunning he swung it threw the air and it seemed to sing to Amy she was so thankful that she tackled him onto the bed kissing him he droped the sword and put his arms around her and they shared a passionate kiss until she remembered that she was suppose to be going she climbed off of Will and picked up the sword from the floor and sheathed it and tied it to her belt and ran out the door. She was going to be late for her first lesson from Jack  
  
She ran down the dock and onto the ship. Jack was waiting for her there " Sorry I'm late Jack I- well me and Will we were making up with each other." Amy panted "It's all right luv really" she smiled and went over to him and hugged him tightly he of course hugged her back she closed her eye's and inhaled deeply "I've been a real wench lately I'm so sorry, I'm better now. I really am better" she whispered still holding onto him for dear life. "Glad to hear it luv, let's begin shall we?" he said loosening his grip so that she could pull away if that what she wanted. She pulled away and withdrew her sword "Wow that's and amazing sword, Will made that for you didn't he?" Jack said admiring it as he withdrew his own sword, he swung without warning and Amy blocked, he made another move and it was again blocked "I said I needed some training, I didn't say I didn't know how to fight at all so don't even think about going easy on me" Amy swung her sword over her head and swung fast Jack was a little surprised but still blocked they continued this intense training until Amy misread Jacks movement and ended up with a cut on her arm "Oh my god, I'm sorry about that luv" Amy however was smiling "that was great Jack, yeah my arms a little bit hurt but I liked that, besides you didn't do anything wrong I moved into it" Jack still looked a little worried and he told Mr. Gibbs to fetch some bandages. "Uuuummmm Jack you have to take me home, if I show up with a new cut Will is going to lock me in my room for the rest of my life" Amy said half serious half joking. Jack nodded and said, "Alright luv let me fix you up then you can go, promise. You know what, I was thinking of stealing you away, locking you up in the brig and taking you to Tortuga" he teased as he wrapped her arm in the bandage "But then I'd have to kill Will and I just couldn't do that" he said Amy laughed hoping that this was all a joke "Well my dear friend, I wouldn't let you kill my sexy blacksmith tell you what, you can steal Elizabeth and kill Borington oops I mean Norrington." Jack made a face and Amy laughed again "Liz is great but she's not my type" Jack teased his hand slipped and it caused Amy to wince "Sorry" he said softly and he tied the bandage "Come on let's get you home" he said standing and taking your hand, even though she loved Will her and Jack often could be found holding hands Will never seemed to mind it though he saw it as friendly and seeing as Jack had officially become Amy's best friend it didn't matter much.  
  
Will was sitting in his normal chair for reading when Amy came in with Jack, he saw her arm and raised a quizzical eyebrow "Training can get rough and especially with me" Jack said and Will smiled "Have fun? Are there and more injuries I should know about?" he asked standing up and coming over to Amy who said "yes, there's one on my cheek from when I made a evil monkey mad at me and it use an invisible knife and gave me and invisible cut!!!!!" Will laughed and kissed her cheek "Better?" Amy nodded and ran upstairs. " Jack want to go out tonight, me and you? We could go to a bar" Will offered hoping to get to spend some time with the pirate captain "What about Amy?" "I'll be fine I plan on staying aground the shop and maybe do some reading" she said appearing behind Jack "Good night captain" Amy said leaning up and kissing his cheek and then she kissed Will then they left.  
  
The next morning when Amy got up she got dressed and grabbed her sword then went to the dock's to see Jack only the Black Pearl wasn't there "You, where is the Black Pearl?" She said grabbing the dock master by the shirt "Left port first thing this morning miss" Amy let go and ran back to the shop to she Will working on a sword he looked up when the door slammed "Jack left!! He didn't even tell me when he's coming back he just left" Will looked down and Amy knew he knew something that he didn't want her to. "Will tell me what you know" Will went to the closet and pulled out a tiny box that had note on it  
  
Amy,  
  
I'm leaving for a long while and I don't know when I'll be back, I'll miss you so much! I want you to keep you head up and get through what ever happens, me and Will talked about it and this is what's best for you and me and him. Remember me until I do come back,  
  
Love  
Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
Amy dropped the box and looked at Will "You told him to leave? How dare you! How could you send him away like this" She shouted at him "Amy I didn't" But she was gone she turned and ran out of the shop as fast as she could, Will chased after her. She kept running and running straight down the street until finally she felt arms around her she looked up and saw that Norrington had her and Elizabeth was beside him "Miss Allen, what on earth are you running like that for?" he asked as Will finally caught up to her "Sorry Commodore she's upset that Jack left and he won't be back for a long time and she well is taking it very badly" Will said taking her from his arm's Amy struggled for him to let go "Mr. Turner she is your duty I recommend you teach her some manner's a girl should never behave like that" Norrington said rudely Amy tried to push Will off but he held her tight "Yes sir, I've never seen her be like this" he said firmly pulling your back to his chest Elizabeth felt pity for Amy but she did not say anything she knew why Jack had gone and she thought it was best.  
  
Will took Amy home and sat her down in a chair "He left because he went to find Anna-Maria, she's gone missing and he wants to find her, he's in love with her." He lied Amy looked up and gaped "Why did he say he'd be gone for a long while?" she asked "Because the last place she was seen was a far ways away and well that's what he told me" Will felt bad about lying to her but Jack had left just so that he could get away from her because the more they were together the worse he felt so he had made up that lie for Will to use because Anna-Maria decided to live with her husband in Spain "Amy he loves you very much and I love you too!" Amy didn't want to hear it anymore she wanted Jack to be with her, she loved Will but Jack was what kept her together. She didn't know what she wanted anymore she Loved Will but she needed Jack.  
  
Will picked up the box she had dropped and put it at her feet and went upstairs to wait for her to calm down and come to him he knew she would.  
  
She looked at the box and slowly picked it up and opened it and gasped it was a beautiful gold necklace and it had a heart on it that had a black pearl inset she felt herself smile "The heart of the Black Pearl" she whispered remembering Tortuga  
  
Flashback  
  
"When I finally meet a girl I'd give her the heart of The Pearl and share my hole being with her" he said drinking from his rum bottle and looking at Amy who was laying on his bed while they talked at the time he meant the ship as in he'd share it with his love  
  
End Flashback She closed the box and went upstairs and found Will on the edge of her bed waiting "I'll miss him, but why did he leave? Tell me Will because I know what you said id a lie" she said he looked into her eye's and sighed "He's in love with you, he left to clear his head he'll be back I promise he will" he stood up and kissed Amy softly "I love you" he whispered "I love you too"  
  
Jack P.O.V.  
  
He was sitting on the railing of his ship as he gulped his rum "The heart of The Pearl is always yours" he said softly into the wind he knew what he was doing was best for them and he pitied Will for being the one to tell Amy that her best friend had left for awhile. "Poor Man" He laughed and went to his cabin this was going to be a long trip without Amy or Will!!!  
End

I do not own any part of Pirates of the Caribbean but Amy Allen belongs to  
me.


End file.
